Franklin Clinton
Franklin Clinton is one of the protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V. He is voiced by Shawn Fonteno. His best friends are Lamar Davis, and his dog Chop. Background Franklin was born in South Los Santos in 1988. He never knew his father and his mother became a cocaine addict when Franklin was still young. As a child, Franklin often heard stories about how his father was physically abusive towards his mother, possibly causing her cocaine addiction. Franklin's father left his mother while she was pregnant with Franklin. His mother's addiction eventually led to her death when Franklin was young. Following his mother's death, Franklin moved in with his grandparents. This is where Franklin met Tonya Wiggins and JB Bradshaw. Despite being constantly spoiled by his grandmother, Franklin had decided to take on the role of a street hustler. One of his first jobs was selling cigarettes with Bradshaw. The scheme was successful until Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather "gave chase to both him and Bradshaw all around South Los Santos". His grandparents later passed away, and Franklin's grandmother left him and his aunt, Denise Clinton, a house on Forum Drive in her will. Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins, but was expelled for assaulting a teacher. Around this time, he began the life of a gang banger and dope dealer and started committing various petty crimes such as carjackings and small-time bank robberies with Lamar. During their first bank robbery, they stole $2000 but did not get to keep the money, because a dye pack spilled onto the money. Franklin also worked for a local drug dealer named Marcus, whom he later killed. Franklin's life of petty crime caught up with him in 2008, when he was arrested and sent to prison. After his release, he decided to give up his previous gang life and get some proper work. A few months before the start of his story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he and Lamar began working for Armenian gangster Simeon Yetarian. Yetarian owns a car dealership which acts as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Yetarian's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the exorbitant interest payments, Franklin and Lamar repossess the cars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Franklin is first seen on a repossession job with his close friend and co-worker Lamar Davis, soon after a chance encounter with Michael De Santa, who unknowingly directs them to their assigned repossession. Later, Franklin and Lamar are assigned by Simeon Yetarian, their boss, to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area of Vespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by the Vagos and a shootout begins when Lamar pulls a gun on them. The duo are then forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. They find the bike, but the owner was killed during the shootout. Knowing the repossession is meaningless, Lamar takes the bike for himself, and Simeon blames Franklin for the bike's theft. While recovering a BeeJay XL sold to Jimmy De Santa, his father Michael (who had been hiding in the back seat) holds a Pistol to Franklin's head. Under orders from Michael, Franklin drives the car through the window of Simeon's dealership, receiving a payment from Michael himself for doing what he called "a job well done". Because Franklin had driven through the dealership and Lamar didn't return the bike, Simeon fires both of them. Franklin is brought along by Lamar to kidnap a Ballas member named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". He and Lamar meet up and travel in a van to Vinewood Boulevard and encounter D down an alley, but he makes an escape on a motorbike with the two in hot pursuit. With the help of Lamar's dog Chop, the two succeed in capturing D; however, they are forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location to the police while talking on his mobile phone. After losing his job at the dealership, Franklin started working with Michael. Franklin helps Michael rescue Jimmy from his yacht, which was stolen with Jimmy on it during an attempted sale. Later, after Michael catches Amanda post-coitus with her tennis coach, Michael and Franklin chase him to a house in the Vinewood Hills. Believing the house to belong to the tennis coach, Michael and Franklin use a pickup truck to pull the deck down, destroying the house. After returning to the De Santa residence, Martin Madrazo appears and reveals that the house was his. He attacks Michael with a baseball bat and demands Michael pays for the repairs to the house, which will cost $2.5 million. After some time has passed, Michael contacts Franklin to enlist him on the Vangelico Jewelry Store Heist, which Franklin accepts as he sees this as his first major opportunity to become a much more successful criminal. The heist is successful and Madrazo receives his money, with Michael and Franklin splitting the rest between themselves. Michael, under orders of Dave Norton, infiltrates a morgue and kills several guards. In a panic, Michael calls Franklin and reveals that he is affiliated with the FIB, though Franklin continues to trust Michael due to the latter offering him help while he was in a tough financial position. Franklin also decides to work with Michael, in hopes that there will be better payment from jobs with him. Franklin's work with Michael, Lester and Trevor has caused him to distance himself from the Families. When Franklin returns to his house, Lamar and Denise heckle him for his "disloyalty" towards the Families. Franklin explains that he doesn't want to be caught up in the routine of gang life again and wants the opportunity to make a success of himself. Trevor suddenly appears out of nowhere. After giving Denise some money and shooing her back into the house, Franklin angrily asks what Trevor is doing at his house. Trevor says his reason for being there is to "make new friends". Lamar informs Franklin that Stretch has arranged a drug deal with some Ballas, and Trevor decides to join them. The trio (along with Chop) drive to a house in Grove Street. Lamar is offered a sample from a cocaine brick, and is about to buy it before Trevor intervenes. Trevor snatches the brick from the dealer, and discovers the brick is actually dry-wall. A shootout erupts, and Franklin, Trevor and Lamar are forced to fight their way out of Grove Street when their van is disabled. Moments after the shootout, the LSPD show up to chase them. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley into the Los Santos Storm Drain. They steal three Jetskis and head towards the open sea. The trio split up and eventually evade the police. Franklin, after being informed by Michael, gets employed by billionaire Devin Weston who asks Trevor, Michael and later Lamar to steal some rare cars for him so that he can export them to the Far East. Trevor receives a call from Franklin, who on Trevor's request is tailing the remaining O'Neil brothers, who are angry and vengeful at Trevor due to his earlier attack on the O'Neil household, resulting in the deaths of most of the O'Neils and the destruction of their farm. Franklin chases the O'Neils, who crash because of an elk on the road and escape into a forest in Raton Canyon. Franklin then calls Trevor for air support and eventually, Trevor and Michael arrive by helicopter. Using a rifle, fitted with a thermal scope, Michael shoots Walton and Wynn O'Neil dead, but can't get a clear shot of Elwood, who is hiding behind a rock and firing anti-tank rockets towards the helicopter. With the help of Chop, Franklin locates and kills Elwood, after which he and Chop are picked up by Trevor and Michael and safely returned to Sandy Shores Airfield. Franklin helps Trevor and Michael rob the Blaine County Savings Bank, as it contains millions of dollars deposited there by Blaine County's corrupt law enforcement who extort money from all the local weed farms and meth labs. Using stolen military body armor and machine guns, Trevor, Michael, Franklin and one gunman successfully rob the Paleto bank, taking a small cut each and giving the largest profit to Haines and Norton so they can purchase the equipment for the Humane Labs and Research chemical plant robbery, much to the team's irritation. Franklin arrives on Forum Drive in Strawberry. He receives a call from Lamar. Lamar tells Franklin that he's stolen the final car in Weston's list, a yellow Pegassi Monroe, and now has it nearby, behind Glass Heroes Autobody shop. Franklin meets Lamar there, and the two drive the Monroe to Little Bighorn Avenue where Trevor is waiting with a Packer filled with the other cars the group have obtained for Weston. Franklin drives the Monroe onto the last remaining spot on the Packer. He, Lamar, and Trevor then begin the drive to the drop-off point, the Procopio Truck Stop north of Paleto Bay. The police discover the cars and give chase on the way. Franklin decides to unhitch the JB 700 and use its weapons to destroy the police cars. Franklin has heard from Weston's lawyer that the 700 has "some new hardware on board." Trevor keeps the Packer steady while Franklin makes his way along the cargo carrier. Franklin reaches the JB 700 and drives it off the Packer. Franklin uses the 700's clatrops and newly included guns to take out the police pursuit. They drop off the cars, but Devin angers the trio by refusing to pay them, promising to "invest" their money and pay them at a later date. Franklin calls Lester and asks Lester to talk to Michael about Devin, but Michael isn't answering his phone, and was last located in North Yankton. Franklin tells Lester to have Trevor meet him at his aunt's house. Trevor meets Franklin at his aunt's house to find out where Michael is. Trevor explains that the Los Santos Triads kidnapped Michael while they were in Ludendorff and that they have taken him somewhere in Los Santos. Franklin asks for his help, but Trevor refuses, claiming Michael is "dead" to him, and leaves. Franklin decides to rescue Michael, alone. He eventually tracks Michael's phone signal to a slaughterhouse using a Trackify app sent to his phone by Lester. Franklin eventually succeeds in rescuing Michael from the Chinese Triads and the two make their escape from the abattoir. Franklin and Michael are called up once again by Haines for one more job: breaking into the FIB building and remove incriminating evidence against Haines. They can either infiltrate the building disguised as firefighters or dropped off by helicopter, but either way, the team manages to recover the data and escapes. They meet up with Lester and celebrate their victory with alcohol. Michael tells them he must settle things with the FIB, so Franklin stays and relaxes with Lester over some whiskey. A while later, Franklin is visited at his house by his ex-girlfriend Tanisha Jackson who tells him that Stretch set Lamar up again with a large group of the Ballas, who are holding him hostage at the Paleto Forest Sawmill. Franklin immediately heads towards the sawmill, and asks Lester on the way to contact Michael and Trevor to aid him in rescuing Lamar (despite the current fractured state of their friendship). Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive at the sawmill. They proceed to take out the Ballas and Franklin brings him back home to Forum Drive. While there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, arguing about Franklin's many efforts to save Lamar from problems he got himself into. Franklin advises Lamar to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and to abandon his gang-banging lifestyle and get a proper job. Franklin is suddenly confronted by Steve Haines and Dave Norton, who tasks Franklin to kill Trevor, due to his violent behavior and general liability. Franklin refuses, asking them to recruit Michael to do it instead, but Norton explains that Michael can't because Trevor doesn't trust Michael and won't allow Michael to go near him. Franklin and the team begin their final heist shortly afterwards. They succeed, and come off with millions of dollars in gold. However, tensions are still heated between Trevor and Michael. Ending After the heist, Franklin is tasked by Steve Haines to kill Trevor and by Devin Weston to kill Michael. Franklin must choose to kill Trevor, Michael or save both and kill everyone that had double-crossed them. Option A Franklin meets Trevor near an oil field with the latter completely unaware of the true meaning behind the meeting. Trevor laments the fact that Michael has been backstabbing him and states that he and Franklin are friends. He reacts with stunned surprise and anger when Franklin pulls a gun on him saying that he is the crazy one, not him or Michael. Baffled, Trevor remarks that he has been nothing but truthful to him which Franklin accepts while still holding Trevor at gunpoint. Betrayed, Trevor leaps back into his car and speeds off with Franklin close behind. The chase takes the pair around the city and eventually ends back at the oil fields. While chasing Trevor, on the approach to the oil fields, Franklin calls Michael for help. Michael soon arrives in a stolen car and rams Trevor causing him to crash into a gas storage tank. Now covered in gasoline Trevor pulls himself out of his car and drags himself through a growing puddle of gas accusing the pair of being Judases and angrily cursing them. Franklin shoots the gasoline which causes it to ignite burning Trevor to death after which the gas tank explodes. Walking away Michael and Franklin reflect on how crazy Trevor was and that it was this constant unpredictable craziness that caused his death. The pair then split up with Franklin remarking that the whole event has been an "illuminating experience" which Michael responds to by telling him to survive saying everything else is "bullsh-t". Option B Michael meets Franklin in the desert and reflects on their partnership. However, in Franklin's reply, he notices Franklin's intention to kill him and escapes, eventually ending up at the Palmer-Taylor Power Station. They continue the chase on one of the chimney walkways and after a minor scuffle, Franklin pushes Michael off the edge and then grabs him while he hangs precariously from the rail. Here, Franklin can choose to save him or drop him, but either way, Michael falls to his death. Option C: Deathwish Franklin helps Michael and Trevor fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then kills Wei Cheng in order to not implicate Trevor. Afterwards, he meets Michael and Trevor, who had kidnapped Devin in his car, at the foothills of Mount Chiliad. After taunting Devin on their apparent victory, the trio push his car off the cliff and into the ocean, before the car explodes, killing Devin. Characters Murdered by Franklin Clinton * Brett Lowrey - Assassinated on orders from Lester Crest. * Jackson Skinner - Assassinated on orders from Lester Crest. * Isaac Penny - Assassinated on orders from Lester Crest. * Enzo Bonelli - Assassinated on orders from Lester Crest. Optional Murders *Esteban Jimenez - Can be killed to steal his bike and avoid any witnesses. *Patrick McReary - Can be killed during his Random Event. *Simeon Yetarian - Can be killed during his Random Event. *Chad Mulligan - Can be killed during Eye In The Sky. *MC Clip - Can be killed by either Franklin or Trevor during Hood Safari. *Chip Peterson - Can be killed to steal his blueprints of the FIB Headquarters building. *Elwood O'Neil - Murdered by either Franklin or Michael for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. *Tao Cheng - Can be killed during The Third Way. *Wei Cheng - Murdered on orders from Michael De Santa for attempting to kill both Trevor and Michael. (The Third Way) *Devin Weston - Murdered for attempting to have Michael De Santa and his family killed. (The Third Way) *Trevor Philips - Murdered on orders from Steve Haines and Dave Norton. (Something Sensible) *Michael De Santa - Murdered on orders from Devin Weston. (The Time's Come) Strangers and Freaks optional murders *Beverly Felton - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Paparazzo - Reality Check. *Peter Dreyfuss - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission A Starlet in Vinewood. *Bigfoot - Can be killed during or after The Last One. Overview Personality Franklin is described as ambitious, but perhaps to a fault, and very eager to take on new illegal challenges. He is also described as a "logical way of showing a young man with a lot of hope", with Dan Houser claiming that this would be a nice contrast from Michael. He also is a person that, even though is being mentored by Michael in crime, mentors Michael in life. This helps build up the Father-Son relationship between the two. Franklin is much calmer than both Michael, who has a very short temper, and Trevor, who is a violent psychopath. Though Lamar drives him crazy at times, Franklin still cares for his best friend as he saves him from the Ballas with the help of Michael and Trevor during the events of Lamar Down. He is also the same toward Michael and Trevor as he is seen helping them out with most of their problems, like when Amanda cheats on Michael and he and the latter chase Amanda's tennis coach during Marriage Counseling, and when he helps Trevor and Michael hunt down the remaining O'Neil brothers during Predator. This, however, also leads to others around him to consider him "disloyal", most notably his Aunt Denise, to such an extent that Denise threatens to call the police on him if he sets foot in her yard. Despite what Denise says, Franklin does demonstrate loyalty for people that are close to him and for people who change his life, like Lamar, who is Franklin's best friend, and Michael, who helped him become a "three-bit" gangster and high-profile criminal. Franklin's ambition is also his greatest weakness, in all of his work for everyone aside from Lester Crest and Michael's repayment for doing him a favor. Franklin never sees a single cent out of his dealings due to his shortsightedness and poor choice of people to work with. All of Lamar's jobs ended up with them end nearly killed by the Ballas, his work for Devin ends with him being taken advantage of in both instances where he does his bidding. Despite not knowing them very well, Franklin also gets along with Michael's family, as shown when Jimmy befriends him and when Amanda responds kindly whenever Franklin greets her while she is home. He doesn't seem to get along with Stretch very well, but this is mostly due to Stretch trying to pull Franklin into the life that put him in jail in the first place, and also due to Stretch's reckless and unintelligent personality. In contrast to Michael and especially Trevor, Franklin is an incredibly tidy person, always trying to keep his image, his vehicles and his house clean. This is evident in some switch cutscenes, where he can be seen cleaning his Buffalo S and his Bagger, or doing house chores at his mansion like taking out the garbage or ironing his clothes. He likes also to keep his body in shape, as he's seen doing exercise, like bars in Vespucci Beach or push-ups next to his pool. Franklin seems to suffer from some degree of Depression/Self-Hatred, because when he's high on Marijuana he often comments on how empty and alone he feels. He might regret his decision to become a criminal but is in too deep to walk away. In a similar vein to Trevor during shootouts, Franklin might shout at his enemies to shoot him. His lack of initiative hints at insecurity, which further demonstrates a possible mood disorder. Lamar also calls Franklin a "moody motherfucker" when giving him the Bagger they stole from Simeon after repossessing it. His Switch Scenes imply he is lonely, as many show him roaming around the city alone, and further in the story, he rarely leaves his house. Alienating oneself from friends and relatives is a very common symptom in those who suffer from Depression, and since Lamar always appears to have time for his friend, Franklin appears to be doing exactly this. Franklin doesn't appear to be able to handle pressure very well. If the player chooses to kill either Michael or Trevor, Franklin tries to justify his actions by claiming it "wasn't really his decision", or that he "didn't have a choice". He lacks initiative and assertiveness when confronted by people who were more influential than he was, rather than attempting to bargain with Steve or Devin to at least pay him for betraying his closest friends only to realize after committing the deed that he was ultimately used and discarded by both of them when asking for more opportunities to work for them. If the player chooses the Deathwish ending, Franklin will initially complain to Lester that he "can't kill both of'em" before eventually coming up with a plan to spare them both. Relationships With Other Characters *Michael - After meeting Michael and completing a job with him, both men grew a father-son relationship for one another. This was mostly because Franklin never really had a family of his own and saw Michael as a person with more professional skill and as a real criminal that could mentor him in the life of crime. It seems that Michael has a better relationship with Franklin than with his own son. After Franklin meets Michael at the oil derricks in East LS, he decides to help him since he's helped him make more money than he ever did drug dealing and gang banging. Michael is fairly protective of Franklin. During the drive in the Paleto Score, when Trevor keeps asking Franklin about his first score, Michael tells Trevor to leave Franklin alone. Later in the same mission, Michael continuously checks in on Franklin, calls him "son," and helps him onto the train before boarding it himself. In the Kill Michael Ending, he chases Michael and, even if the player wants to save him, Michael falls to his death. Franklin eventually regrets killing him. He leaves a message on Lamar's voice-mail, stating about one running and their legs give and can't run anymore, which is what Michael said to Franklin in Fresh Meat. Despite that, Franklin perhaps has the most issues with Michael, being a main source of grief for him as he was responsible for a majority Franklin's problems throughout the game, from his untimely termination at his job, being forced to repay a debt to a mob and later forced to work for the FIB and by killing him, leaves him with a great deal of enemies. * Trevor - Trevor and Franklin's first meeting was nowhere near perfect, as he was cautious of the new recruit and even insulted him and Michael for their father-son like relationship. He was eventually able to put his trust into Michael's judgement of Franklin and the two were finally able to get along and unlike Michael does not do anything to get him in trouble. In the optional ending that involves killing Trevor, he protests that he's been nothing but straight and true with him. Franklin seems to regret killing him, but also perceives Trevor as a threat to him and Michael. In the ending where Franklin kills Michael, he would cut off ties with him and claim that he's dead to him. When hanging out with Franklin, Trevor states that he's proud of him. *Lamar - As stated above, Franklin's relationship with Lamar is a bit unsettled, as Lamar is seen as a funny yet dangerous maniac, and is also known to be one of the main people holding Franklin back to the criminal life. Despite this, Franklin still considers him his best friend and on multiple occasions throughout the story, he risks his life to save him and help him out. By the end of the game, they seem to get along more calmly than before, especially within the Deathwish ending, where Lamar is pleasantly surprised to hear Franklin's need to help Michael and Trevor survive. *Denise - Franklin and his aunt Denise have a less than amicable relationship. They don't get along and Franklin is frequently annoyed with his aunt's feminist meetings and her desire for Franklin to move out. He generally considers her an airhead and often says that she has gotten even more out-of-touch with reality in recent times. *Michael's Family - Unlike Trevor, Franklin generally gets along fine with the De Santa family. Amanda and Franklin seem to have a friendly relationship and will exchange kind words if they talk to each other. Michael's son Jimmy looks up to Franklin, since he admires the "gangsta" lifestyle. Franklin does however ask Jimmy to stop talking in a stereotypically "gangsta" fashion since it would get him in trouble with people. Franklin doesn't seem to know Tracey as well, but can make small talk with her when he visits Michael's house. *Simeon Yetarian - Simeon is an Armenian luxury car salesman, who uses the business as a front for his repo activity. He employs Franklin as his repo-man. Simeon's relationship with Franklin was shown in to be in a poor condition, as he doesn't seem to fulfill many of Franklin's request. Eventually Franklin cut his ties with Simeon after he crashed into his dealership. *Stretch - Stretch and Franklin had an antagonistic relationship, frequently trading insults and threats. Franklin also felt hostility towards Stretch for sending him and Lamar on numerous set-ups. He also dislikes Stretch for, in his mind, trying to keep Franklin and Lamar around as simple gangsters. He did however say to Lamar that Stretch could join their own gang, though that was likely a lie. *Devin Weston - Antagonistic with Franklin, he is seen as an extremely useful pawn throughout their dealings, however in every scenario where both parties are involved Devin always came out on top. From the car thefts which left Franklin and Lamar penniless to leaving Franklin uncompensated and leaves Franklin hung out to dry as well. Franklin is often forced to work for him and can be ironically compared to Simeon. Franklin also holds a special dislike for Devin's borderline racist behavior towards him, such as imitating stereotypical street slang. Appearance Franklin has been described as "fit" and "fashion conscious". He is six feet tall (183 cm). He is mostly seen wearing a blue and white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans or black pants with white stripes and a pair of brown or dark yellow boots. In the "Michael, Trevor and Franklin" artwork, he is seen wearing a light yellow plaid button-up shirt and stonewashed blue jeans. He also sported the same outfit in "The Trunk" artwork. He is seen in the "Franklin and Chop" artwork wearing a tank-top, khaki shorts along with a bracelet on his right wrist and a black watch on his right wrist. In "Three's Company," he's seen wearing his L.S. sweater, black jeans and Desert Boots. During friendship activities with Michael, Franklin may state that he was used to be fatter, but managed to lose weight. Michael claims that he can "kind of see it". Lamar also chides him for not wanting to walk around the block to the van, claiming "...you need to walk with your fat ass." in the mission Chop. Skills and Attributes Franklin is a young man and is capable of tackling challenging tasks that Michael and Trevor cannot, and has a level of physical prowess that both Michael and Trevor lack. As being a repossession man he is a skilled driver behind the wheel of any car. As shown during the GI demo, he was described as being able to make short work of the agents that were interrogating the target and is often seen as a competent gunman throughout the game. Franklin's Special Ability allows him to slow down time while driving, improving his driving handling. His special ability can only be used while driving any four wheeled vehicle or motorcycle. When activated, it allows him to easily take corners at full speed and escape possible accidents with ease. By enhancing this skill, its maximum storage capacity is increased, which also increases the duration the ability can be activated. Franklin's Special Ability begins at one third of maximum capacity, which lasts for 30 seconds of when at maximum capacity. The special ability also applies to drive-by shootings, as well as when driving the Rhino tank, making Franklin able to land even more precise shots while operating the main cannon. Reception Just like Michael and Trevor, Franklin has received a very positive response from critics and fans of the series. Dan Houser's Description of Franklin "Franklin was the idea of this street hustler in the modern world where the glory days – if there ever were glory days of gang banging – had long since passed. When some of the illusions of this life have been shattered, what do you do now having been in that world? That seemed like an interesting character; a guy in his mid-to-late 20s who wants to move forward but doesn't really know how and is being held back by some of his more idiotic and dangerous friends." "The idea with Franklin was someone stepping outside their comfort zone and their normal way of doing things, because that way, even though they're still in their mid-20s or whatever, that hasn't worked. That world that they thought they'd be in and be able to make a success of has, thanks to the modern world or the changes in the economy or whatever it is, just failed. It doesn't really exist. They're now looking for something new. A new opportunity. They've gotten their qualifications and gotten all their experience and all they're good at is driving and robbing. How do actually go forward and who do you get to a kind of mentor you? That was a good contrast. The gang-banger in the post-gang-banging world." Quotes *''"B-tchass bullsh-t."'' - Franklin's trade mark quote. Said many times through the game, and commonly heard when he crashes the car he is driving. *''"I boost cars! And pop motherf-ckers! Maturity is not really my f-cking thing."'' - Franklin to Molly Schultz. *''"If the Bureau ain't gonna take you to court, them motherf-ckers just hustlers anyway. And ain't finna let no motherfucking cat think he is so motherf-cking crazy run me up a tree. F-ck that."'' - Franklin on the Bureau and Trevor. *''"So you giving me a lecture about not being a good enough gangbanger?'"'' - Franklin to his aunt. *''"He's just another n-gg- from the hood... him, Stretch and all the motherf-cking clowns. All they wanna do is drag a motherf-cker down and live in the past."'' - Franklin to Tanisha about all his old friends in the hood. *''"Sh-t, I can't feel anything, I can't feel my f-cking toes right now. Man, my toes are dead. Or my soul." - Franklin while smoking weed. *"Come on, man. I mean, we just took the biggest score in the history of scores, and you b-tches just wanna moan? "My momma never loved me. My friends never loved me. I'm mad because I'm rich. I'm sad because I'm successful." Man, this shit is pathetic. Both of you."'' - Franklin despises Michael's and Trevor's behavior, after Union Depository heist. *''"Man, y'all gotta keep your f-ckin' heads right and and this shit. If not, man, I'll put bullets in both you motherf-ckers."'' - Franklin to Michael and Trevor before confronting Merryweather in The Third Way. *"My bad, homie. I picked C. Ain't that a b-tch?" - Franklin taunting Devin in The Third Way. *"Nothing's real in this, n-gg-, particularly where you and Stretch concerned." - Franklin to Lamar during Hood Safari. Gallery Images Franklin Clinton.jpg Gta v franklin.jpg Gtav_franklin.jpg YoungFranklin-GTAV.jpg|Young Franklin Clinton FranklinClinton-GTAV-Model.jpg|Character model of Franklin Clinton Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg Boxart-Franklin-GTAV.png Franklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg Franklin2Artwork-GTAV.jpg Trivia *Despite his date of birth never being mentioned in-game, Franklin's license plate reads "FC1988" ("FC" being his initials, and 1988 being his possible birth year). *According to second stage of Children Of The Mountain side quest, his e-mail address is frankie@eyefind.info. *In the gameplay trailer, beta appearances, and official artwork, Franklin had a stripe cut out of his hair on the upper-right corner of his forehead. Although it is not part of Franklin's default appearance, it can be bought at a barber shop. Oddly enough, Franklin's icon in the Character Wheel still reflects his earlier design with the stripe cut out. *In Eye in the Sky, it is revealed that Franklin was once arrested for Public Exposure. According to him, it was due to him sagging in public and the LSPD committing "racial profiling". *Franklin's favourite radio stations are Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. *According to Tonya Wiggins, Franklin "fooled around" with her behind a Burger Shot when he was 13, however Franklin denies this and claims nothing serious happened. *It is likely that Franklin is a Christian, or at the very least has studied the bible at some point in his life. He immediately recognized the verse that Michael sarcastically used, after pulling down the house in "Marriage Counseling," as coming from the book of Matthew. He is also described as believing in a "white man's God." Pre-release artwork of Franklin shows him with a praying hands tattoo in his neck, further supporting this theory. **Additionally, the tattoo resembles an item found in "The Silk Stocking Murder", a Homicide case in L.A. Noire, another video game edited by Rockstar Games. *Franklin seems to be the protagonist with most compassion for animals, possibly because he is the only protagonist with a pet. When he runs over a wild animal, he usually responds with compassionate quotes, such as: "Sorry, little dude!" or "Watch out, little dude!" Instead of Michael, who usually responds with sarcasm, or Trevor, who responds with dark humor. *Franklin's special ability may be a reference to the Zone special ability from Midnight Club 3: Dub Edition and''Midnight Club: Los Angeles'' (other Rockstar Games titles), which allows the player to slow down time for better handling while driving. *Franklin's signature color is green, most likely due to his connection with the Chamberlain Gangster Families. This is seen when using his special ability by screen fading green, while Michael's ability fades blue and Trevor's fades orange. **The selection of the protagonist's signature colors may be a reflection of the character's personalities and/or their individual story arcs. Green is the color of intellect and wealth, reflecting Franklin's focus on gaining money and his desire to move up in the world of organized crime. *If the player throws Molotovs at Franklin's house as Michael or Trevor, he might text the player saying: "U trying to burn my house down?" *Franklin is the only protagonist who cannot play Tennis. *Both Franklin and Michael are known to smoke cigarettes. At Franklin's mansion, Redwood Cigarettes packs can be found scattered on tables, along with multiple ashtrays. He can be seen smoking in the mission, "Hotel Assassination," while waiting for Lester, and lighting one up at the end of "The Bureau Raid" (Obvious approach). *If the player enters the in-game website PsychicShoutout and speaks with Mrs. Marcy as Franklin, she will say that she sees Lamar in her visions, having sex on Franklin's bed. This is a possible hint that Lamar had an affair with Denise Clinton, due to his multiple positive comments about her appearance. Another reference on that matter is that during the mission, "Hood Safari," Lamar is seen exiting Franklin's house with her. *Franklin is the only character to be able to use lock picks. Usage of lock picks is extremely useful when trying to steal parked cars when wanted by the police (smashed windows get detected by the police), or to avoid attracting attention of pedestrians and bystanders when stealing a parked car (provided the alarm doesn't go off). Franklin can choose not to get inside the car if the alarm goes and wait from a distance until the alarm dies, this can avoid a wanted level. **The only problem with lock picks is that the player is not able to choose whether or not Franklin uses them. However, approaching a vehicle without running or attacking tends to invoke their use. Franklin tends not to use lock picks if he is in a hurry (i.e., if the police see him, or if he has been running). **Franklin will not use lock picks on vehicles that he has to climb up to get to the door (such as the Sandking XL or the Dump), likely because both his hands are not free. *Franklin sleeps for most average amount of time out of all the 3 characters. When saving the game as Franklin, the game skips ahead 8 hours. Michael sleeps for 6 while Trevor sleeps for 12. Franklin also sleeps in the fetal position, which is the most common sleeping position in the world. *Franklin shares many similarities with Carl Johnson, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. They are both young men born and currently residing in Los Santos. They are both very calm, and are interested in making money and rising to the top of the criminal underworld. By another coincidence, both Franklin and CJ's voice actors are cousins. Both of them are also affiliated with The Families. *Franklin is the only protagonist of GTA V who cannot die at the end. As a result of this, many of his missions (including all of his Strangers & Freaks missions) are required for 100% Completion. Navigation pl:Franklin Clinton Category:Male Category:GTA Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Lethal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Charismatic Category:Vigilante Category:Controversial Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Provoker Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Archenemy Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Wealthy Category:Antagonists Category:Sophisticated